


Cycle

by cees



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, just letting some feelings out, not his isnt a happy one, still isnt a bad argument though so its light angst if that is even a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cees/pseuds/cees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just like that, Green was alone again. [Short one + see tags]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycle

Hey, listen to me!”

Green was anxious. He laid nearly naked except for his trunks in the bed that he and Red shared in his place. He pushed the warm blanket off of him and placed his feet onto the floor, calling after Red who walked emotionless out of the room. He had let out something he shouldn’t have and by the way it looked, Red was mad. “Red, come on” a worried Green called out to the other once again but didn’t receive a response. That guy was just a pain sometimes. It reminded Green of when they were younger. He was forced to get up from the comfort of his bed and put on the pants he had on yesterday from the floor. Still, as he walked out onto the living room, he felt relieved that the front door hadn’t opened yet. Red was still there.

Last night, after a climb down from Mt. Silver, Red decided he would spent the night with Green. It would be just like the usual times when the Champion visited. It brought happiness to both of them as they would most likely spend it in bed linked together, in a horde full of kisses. Of course, there was no disagreement from the Gym leader so it was settled. For both males, it had been one of the best nights of their lives. When Red was with Green and vice versa, they felt at peace. It was full of passion and full of relief to Green, as he finally had Red in his arms for what seemed like in weeks. He might even call it relaxation.

However, the following morning, Red awoke from sleep first. It seemed like a nice day outside as he stared at the shining light coming from the blinds. When he stared at a sleeping Green with a bit of awe, Red noticed that he was holding him strongly. He was amused that Green had not let go of him the whole night since he had his arms around the Champion's waist. Most likely, Green's arms were sore. The other smiled as he shook his other half in an attempt to wake him. "Green" Red spoke in his ear but it only led to the Gym leader's complaints of how early it was. He was charmed. Still, Red knew now that he was up that Green would follow.

"Let me go, idiot." The Champion said playfully, shaking Green once more.

The Gym leader smiled sleepily, "No."

When Green listened to the amazement that was Red's laughed, he towered over him and planted his lips on Red's. They spent the early-morning the same as they did last night. That was, until Green made a small comment. 

"Sometimes I just feel like that mountain has something I don't"

Red paused. He lifted his head from his pillow, "...What?"

Green didn't want to push it further to avoid something bad happening but he answered one last time. Then he would let it go. 

“Look you know that you don’t visit that often. Is all.”

The Gym leader grew alerted when he moved to kiss Red but he had gotten up and turned his back to him. Green eyed the beautiful frame of Red’s body as the Champion put on his shirt and pants. He didn’t visit- and Arceus, did he miss Red. He wished they could sleep together every day and wake up the other in a bath of kisses. Still, that was only a fragment of Green’s mind. He knew Red enjoyed going up that lonely mountain with his Pikachu. That only left Green in worry sometimes but he didn’t admit it. 

He knew that Red didn't like it when Green would complain about his Mt. Silver training, It was important to him and yet Green decided to drop that topic down. Instant regret-

“Doesn’t mean I don’t like it here.” Red placed his hands in his pockets. He walked out of the room.

\- 

Now, as Green made his way to the room that Red was, he froze when he heard the door slam. It grew quiet, only the faint sound of Green’s breathing which he thought would stop soon. Sure the slam wasn’t on his hand or foot or anything but it still hurt. 

Just like that, Green was alone again.


End file.
